Never Too Far
by Distant Luver
Summary: 10 years later: Chihiro is mysteriously brought back to the spirit world by a gust of wind, and she meets none other than Haku, who soon gets her pregnant. But what happens when Yubaba comes, leaving Haku to raise his daughter?
1. 2

Never Too Far  
  
A Spirited Away fic  
  
~*~  
  
AN: hey guyz!! This is my first SA fic, I just saw the movie and immediately had an idea!! Just wanna clarify the time: this is supposed to take place about 10 years later when Chihiro and Haku are about 20, give or take. Hope ya like! ~Suki  
  
~*~  
  
"Aya what the hell!"  
  
"I'm serious Chihiro! You need it!"  
  
"Will you just leave me the hell alone?! I never asked for your help!"  
  
"I'm your sister! It's my job to help!"  
  
"Not when I don't need it!"  
  
"Just sign the damn paper Chihiro! You'll thank me for this! I swear!" Aya growled out of aggravation at her sister's stubbornness. Chihiro spun around to leave the room, but Aya slammed the door shut and wrestled her to the table, where they engaged in a fight over the pen and the paper Chihiro was supposed to sign. Chihiro screamed and stepped on her sister's foot, red in the face. Her tears were hid with her rage. "What the hell is wrong with you Aya?! I thought at least YOU didn't abandon me!" That was the last straw in Aya's book. She growled again and smacked Chihiro across the face, then led it into a violent shake. "Don't you dare go there!" she snapped. "All I'm trying to do is help you, and this is what I get, right?! Of course! Because good ole' Aya doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about!" Chihiro pushed Aya to the floor and turned around. The last thing Chihiro wanted was to give her sister fuel by crying. Aya sighed. She brought her hands to her lap and looked at them until her vision grew blurry. "Chihiro, you need help." She whispered. "And I'm only trying to get it for you."  
  
Chihiro spun around, angry tears flowing over her cheeks. "Well ya know what?! Stop! Just stop helping me! I don't need your damn pity!" And with that, she stormed out of the room to tend to something crying harder than her, and she made sure to slam the door. Aya closed her eyes and cried into the palms of her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bitch." Chihiro whispered as she walked down the hall. "Who the hell does she think she is?!" She stopped talking to herself to knock on a door. "Miyuki? You alright Baby Girl?" she cooed softly. Chihiro heard the soft crying pause for a minute. A few seconds later, the door opened, showing a little girl, no more than 4, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face into Chihiro's pants and continued crying. Chihiro frowned and picked her up, shushing her gently. She closed the door gently behind her and sat on the young girl's bed, starting to rub her back. "What's wrong Baby?"  
  
"I don't like it when Auntie Chihiro and Mama fight." She wailed, crying harder into her aunt's shoulder. "Aww. Me either Honey. It's alright. It's ok." And she slowly started to make soft, soothing noises. The girl named Miyuki slowly started to calm down, until finally she was only breathing quicker. She closed her eyes and held onto her beloved aunt for dear life. "Why do Auntie and Mama fight?" she asked softly.  
  
"Because Mommy and Auntie think different things. Mommy doesn't like it when I tell you stories about Lynn, and Mr. Kamajii, and Granny, and Haku."  
  
"But I like Auntie's stories." She protested. "They're good stories."  
  
"Oh, I know you do. I know. But Mommy doesn't want me to think about them anymore. She says they're bad for me." *She's ALWAYS wanted me to forget them.* Chihiro added angrily in her head. Don't misunderstand, Chihiro loved her older sister Aya with all her heart, ever since her family found her abandoned on the street and took her in. They'd always gotten along. But Aya was convinced that Chihiro's memories of the spirit world was all thanks to some sort of mental disorder or something, and she constantly tried to pull her to one psychologist after another. It just made Chihiro so angry. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she just leave her alone? Aya was only hurting her, even though her intentions where good. Chihiro played along for a bit, just to keep her happy and maybe thank her for letting her move in after her parents kicked her out. But she drew the line when Aya started insisted she was mental, and needed some serious help.  
  
Of course perfect little Aya thought that. She did have everything, after all. Not only had she stolen her parent's affection, but she had a big house, money, a husband, money, two kids, MONEY. Not to mention her flawless figure. Whatever Aya thought was law; that's how things worked in her spoiled mind. Chihiro loved her, but she could be such a spoiled bitch sometimes!  
  
"Auntie?" Miyuki asked quietly. "Why're you crying?" and she wiped away a tear to let her know she was indeed crying. Chihiro shook her head. "Nothing. I'm alright." Chihiro stood and helped her niece into bed. "Get some sleep." She whispered. "Ok?" she nodded obediently and kissed her aunt's cheek, who kissed her forehead and pulled her covers up in response. "Good night. I love you Baby Girl."  
  
"I love you too." She responded sleepily, and turned over to sleep. Chihiro smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. She passed by the kitchen and picked up her purse and car keys. She needed to escape this mad house.  
  
~*~  
  
Chihiro drove out of the driveway and headed down the highway, towards her parent's house. She came along the main road to dive up the hill, but drove into the trees instead, coming to an arched doorway. She parked the car and walked into the familiar old train station she had always used as a place to get away from reality. It was here that she first came to the spirit world as a child with her parents, and went through the longest (and best) few days of her life. Only now the barrier between the real world and spirit world was sealed again. Sometimes she wished she could go back; go back and stay there. Live her life with the only true friends she'd ever really had. She almost wanted to loose her name to Yubaba; she would do anything to escape the real world.  
  
Chihiro sighed and sat on one of the benches. This was the only place in the world she felt comfortable crying. She'd been coming here ever since she'd returned from the spirit world. It was the only way to be able to escape her neglective parents. After she had moved out, it was too hard of a habit to break. The familiar air surrounded her, as if to comfort her as she continued crying. But it didn't seem right today for some reason. That sound. it was almost eerie. She raised her head. "Who's there?" she whispered into the cold night. She had no response, so she let her head fall again. She sighed and tried to get a hold of herself. Then again, she heard that sound, and she stood up, scared out of her wits. No one ever came here. Only Chihiro. She frantically backed herself into the tunnel, only to be greeted by a raging wind, causing her to scream. It carried her back into the room and pushed her on the floor, and she watched the wind escape through the doorway to the spirit world in horror. It almost glowed red.  
  
"Go." A voice whispered. Chihiro gasped. "W-who's there?! I'll c-c-call the p-p-police!" she stammered in fright. "Go!" the voice said more forcefully. "Go back to the spirit world. Back where you belong." And with that, the wind returned, carrying a screaming Chihiro past the barrier she had waited for so long to collapse.  
  
~*~ whatcha think? I think the first chappy could use tuning, but it gets better! Trust me! Please review!  
  
suki 


	2. 1

Never Too Far  
  
A Spirited Away fic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
AN: WOW I can't believe I got feedback so soon. I left myself on a cliffhanger and MAN is it annoying^^ lol here's number 2 Oh and btw thanks for pointing out the spelling for Lin's name Sungirl! I owe ya^^ And I no that a few had trouble with the age, but they get it now, just in case any of the rest of u did, Aya was ADOPTED that's why she's not in the movie and she's 25 years old.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"AH! It's human! I know that scent anywhere!"  
  
"What do we do?!"  
  
"Keep away from it! It'll kill you!"  
  
"But it looks like nothing more than a woman! Harmless!"  
  
"Stay back, I tell you! They're trouble!"  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes very slowly, and shut them again tight. Her head was throbbing with a horrible headache. She raised her hands to her head. "Ah. my head."  
  
"It's awake! RUN!"  
  
Chihiro let her eyes peep open to catch a glimpse of the intruders. This was HER spot! They had no claim on it! But wait. Yuna?! Chihiro sprung up, causing the Yuna to jump back in fright. One look was all it took to see where she was.  
  
Aburaya.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the Yuna's screams could be heard from the top floor of the bathhouse. A dark figure groaned and rose, let out a big yawn, and made its way across the room to the window to see what all the noise was about. Hm. What was that smell? Human? "Lin!"  
  
A tall woman opened the door, dressed in pink and a blue apron. "Hey, do you have any idea what the hell that new assistant of mine is doing?! She's a devil! I swear! And." She paused a minute. "What's that smell?"  
  
"Dunno." The figure said stupidly. "Go check for me?"  
  
Lin grunted. "I want a raise."  
  
"10 percent?"  
  
"Deal." And with that, she left to go see what was going on. The figure simply yawned and fell back on its bed. *She'll take care of it.* As soon as that thought was through its mind, the door opened again. "Don't get comfy." Lin mocked. "The Yuna made such a fuss, they're already up here."  
  
Groan. "Bring them into the main room."  
  
"K."  
  
It rose once again, obviously annoyed, and threw on a robe over its night clothes. As it drearily continued into the main room, the smell of human got stronger and stronger. It finally reached the main room and sat down in a chair Lin had brought over for him. One of the workers at the bathhouse who had a hold on Chihiro threw her on the ground. "Show respect for the master! You worthless humans aren't worthy to stand in his presence!"  
  
The 'master' sprung up. "How dare you! You know that humans are welcome here. They have been for 10 years! Show respect!" The man cowered down in fear. "I'm sorry! How foolish of me." The master's eyes wandered to the human woman in front of him. He smiled. "You're welcome in my home."  
  
Chihiro blinked. "Thank you." She started to stand to see if she would get in trouble, and stood the rest of the way when she realized she wouldn't. Who was that guy? Why was he so familiar? "I was wondering Sir." she stammered. "if I would be allowed to ask your name?" Lin's eyes went strait to the master. He NEVER gave out his name.  
  
"You may." He confirmed. "Nigihayami Kohaku-nushi, owner of Aburaya." Chihiro gasped. His smile faded. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Chihiro's eyes swelled with tears before she could answer his question. But if he was. would he remember? "Sounds like a god." She mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Your name." she said louder. "It sounds like a god's name." He blinked. Then realization struck him in the face: long, brown hair tied back with a purple hair-tie, soft brown eyes, light skin. His eyes widened. "Chihiro?!"  
  
*It's him!* "Oh my god! Haku!" before she could mumble another word, she was in his arms. "Is it really you?" she whispered as she held him tight. "I made a promise, didn't I?" Chihiro couldn't stop herself any longer. She had to cry. Haku wasn't much better.  
  
"I waited so long to be able to come back, and now I'm here." Chihiro sobbed. Haku only nodded and continued to cry. It was too good to be true. All of a sudden, Chihiro started to fade. Both paused the waterworks and loosened the hugg. "You need food." Haku stated, and Chihiro almost swore she could see a little color in his cheeks. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Chihiro smiled slightly and nodded. "I'd like that very much."  
  
~*~  
  
ok I know it's short but I'm working I promise! Please review! suki 


	3. 3

Never Too Far  
  
A Spirited Away fic  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
AN: guys im sooooo sry I made u wait so long, this chappy kinda got lost bc of technical reasons (grr...) and theres no way in hell ill get this done during the week, so im doing it now. Feel special!! Btw, just so u know, this might be alittle graphic ^^; this chapter's rating is R.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing. . . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Aya kept pacing in the living room, still waiting for her husband to get home. It almost seemed like 2 hours now! She told him to get home fast! She sighed. *Men.*  
  
Then finally, the door opened. Aya rushed over and grabbed him by the arms. "Where were you?! I thought you dissapeared too!"  
  
"I'm sorry Honey, there was traffic and my cell battery's dead." He smiled and held her close. "Want me to make it up to you?" Aya broke away from him. "How could you think of something like that at a time like this?! I can't believe you." He frowned. "Look, Aya, Chihiro's fine. This isn't the first time she's run off. She's come back every time."  
  
"Sure, she's come back every time! A month later!"  
  
"She's not a little girl. She can take care of herself. Stop acting like she is."  
  
"She's my sister! How the hell am I sopposed to act?!" her husband sighed and looked at Aya. "Aya, she doesn't need you to worry about her day and night. She needs space, and you're not giving it to her. Why else do you think she keeps running off?" Aya plopped on the couch in back of her and let her eyes let out just a little moisture. "I'm only trying to do what's right for her." She whispered. "She's not mentally stable. She doesn't know what she's doing."  
  
"Aya we all know she needs help. Her life's caving in little by little. And to tell you the truth Honey, you're one of the reasons. You keep pressuring her. If she wants your help, she'll ask for it."  
  
"But she WON'T ask. That's the point Tai."  
  
"What is the point? I'm still not following you. If she doesn't ask, she doesn't ask. End of discussion. And if she doesn't Aya," Tai paused a moment to take a beer out of the fridge and sit next to Aya. "Then she can figure out something on her own. You're her sister, not her mother."  
  
"I know that. But. . ."  
  
"But what?" Aya put her arms around Tai's neck and cried into his shoulder. He held her close and shushed her a bit. "I just don't want her to get hurt." She whispered. "None of us do Honey." Tai whispered back. "None of us do."  
  
Aya sniffed and lay her head down. It was then that she noticed the beer in Tai's hand and tried to take it from him. "I thought you were quitting." He said mockingly. Aya threw him a dirty look and lay her head back down on his shoulder, causing him to laugh. "I love you Aya."  
  
"I love you too." ~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Chihiro was having a splendid time with Haku. They'd finished eating a long time ago, but they still sat at the table, talking about little things here and there. Chihiro could tell Haku still couldn't believe she was here, and she still couldn't either. He still held her hand, thinking she'd disappear again if he let go. That was something he couldn't afford. He'd let her slip through his fingers once, and it wasn't gonna happen again. She meant too much to him.  
  
"And then once I became owner of Aburaya. . ." he laughed. "Can't even begin to explain."  
  
"About that." Chihiro commented. "Exactly how DID you become the bathhouse's owner?"  
  
Haku laughed. "It's a really long story. You sure you're up to it?" Chihiro nodded, listening closely. "Ok. Well after you left Chihiro, I did exactly what I said I was gonna do; I quit. Sure, Yubaba threw a fit. She practically wanted to kill me. But it's not like she could've done anything since I had my name back and you destroyed that slug she was controling me with. She, uh, acctually. . ." Haku paused a minute. Chihiro's eyes narrowed. "She what?"  
  
"As punishment. . . she. . ." He seemed to have trouble finding the words (and the courage) to finish his sentence. "She. . .?" Chihiro prodded.  
  
"She turned me into a human." He finally spat out. Chihiro gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth, though she didn't exactly know why it was such a shock to her. Meanwhile, Haku seemed a little too interrested in his drink. Anything to avoid looking at her right now. It took a few seconds for Chihiro to realize why he was just staring at the empty glass in his hand, trying to drink the last sip (that wasn't there) out of it. Chihiro cleared her throught and put her hands down. "Sorry. It's just. . . strange." Her cheeks burned. Strange was all she could think of?!  
  
"It's alright. I should've expected something like that."  
  
"Well. . ." She prodded, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Well anyway, since she turned me human, I did have to work with Kamajii to survive. Lin was so furious." The memory made him laugh. "But we eventually became friends. It took me a while to adjust to working like that so Lin had to help me do almost everything."  
  
"He's a klutz!" Lin called in a sing-song voice from the other room, and Chihiro couldn't help herself from giggling, let alone falling off the chair. Haku smiled sheepishly, his skin flushing. "In fact," Lin started as she made her way to the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's naturally a blond."  
  
"Lin." He muttered under his breath. "Don't you have better things to do?"  
  
"Like what? This is actually entertaining."  
  
"Ha ha ho ho." He muttered sarcastically. Lin laughed and came up to Chihiro to finish the story. "You should've seen him! A manual wouldn't have given him a fuckin' chance even! It was such a nightmare! If I didn't know any better, I'd think he's Suki in disguise."  
  
"LIN!" he hissed. "We're not supposed to know someone's writing this!"  
  
"Oh yeah. . . well anyway, I'm surprised he's still alive after all the crap he got himself into! I swear with the lord as my witness, I will NEVER work with this guy again."  
  
"Hey Lin?" Haku interrupted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember that 10 percent raise I gave you earlier?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Oh nothing. . . I was just thinking what a shame it would be if that somehow never happened." He looked up with a triumphant look on his face, knowing he'd won. "Understand?" Lin only let out a 'humph' and hit him in the back of the head. As she walked out, she muttered to herself. "Don't tell me what to do." Haku snorted to himself and turned to Chihiro with narrowed eyes. "You know she was lying, right?"  
  
"But of course." She replied sarcastically, and burst out laughing again. Haku sighed. "I'm sorry." Chihiro apologized, and finally got herself to stop laughing. "Sorry. Go ahead."  
  
"Where was I? . . . oh yeah. So anyway, I went to see Yubaba's sister. . ."  
  
"Granny." She corrected. "Yup, Granny." He nodded. "She helped me train what little energy I had left in me, and it wasn't really that strong. So what we decided to do was start a rebellion and once that was underway, all we had to do was lure her into a tomb under the river. She's long gone now. No one can survive being under a river for 10 years. So I sorta took over after that. . . but it's different now. Everyone's happy."  
  
Chihiro nodded. The story seemed rather strange to her. "Hm. Does Bou still live here?"  
  
"He lives with Granny now. He's really grown up."  
  
"Hm." Chihiro brought her hands to her mouth and yawned. Haku held her hand and massaged the back of it with his thumb. "Tired?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Long day." Haku smiled. "Lin set up an extra room. I'll walk you over." Chihiro smiled and accepted Haku's offer.  
  
Chihiro yawned again when they were about half-way down the hall. She was really tired. Her back was stiff, her neck hurt. She definitly needed sleep. Haku was really warm too. She didn't even realize she had laid her head on his shoulder. Of course, he didn't miss it, and his face was a little pink. He had to admit though, it felt good.  
  
He had no idea what it was that attracted him to her 10 years ago. . . now she was so different. So much kinder, sweeter, good listener, not an ounce of rudeness in her. She made him feel so. . . wanted.  
  
Chihiro yawned as they approached the room where she would be staying. Haku looked at her again before opening the door and whispering, "This is it." She nodded and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Chihiro smiled at him and let go of his hand. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Haku whispered, and was just about to turn around when Chihiro asked: "Haku?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're the owner of Aburaya now right?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"So you can basically order people around right?"  
  
"Sorta. Why?"  
  
"Do you have a masseur or a masseuse or something? My back's really stiff, it kinda hurts." She winced at the end of her sentence from pressing too hard on her neck. "I don't." his cheeks turned pink. "But I can do it if you'd like." Chihiro smiled. "Would you? I really need it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Haku came in and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help himself but smirk; this would be a fun night.  
  
"Should I change into a robe or something?" Chihiro joked. "If you want." Haku relied rather quickly, and Chihiro smiled. "Ok, wait just a second." And she dissapeared into the bathroom.  
  
*I should play around with him a little bit.* she thought as she shed her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel. *It might be fun.*  
  
When Chihiro emerged, Haku was sitting on her bed, and his face turned bright red when he saw what she was dressed in. "There wasn't a robe in there. Is this ok? Or is it alittle too. . ." Chihiro didn't know the word for it.  
  
Haku shook his head, trying to keep his eyes from widening and his nose from bleeding. "Oh, no, it's fine." Chihiro smiled. "Alright then." She walked over to her bed and lied down, stomache first. She closed her eyes and felt Haku's hands on her shoulders, shaking at first, but becoming more and more confident as he worked his hands down her back.  
  
"So. . . what've you been up to lately?" Haku asked.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Nothing's really happened since I saw you last? That was 10 years ago. Something had to happen."  
  
"Nope. Nothing." Chihiro sighed. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Silence. "My parents adopted someone." Haku looked at her. "When did that happen?" Chihiro shrugged. "A while ago."  
  
"Are they nice?" Chihiro paused. "I guess so."  
  
A few more minutes passed. There was dead silence. All that could be heard was Lin screaming on the next floor down. The silence almost made Haku uncomfortable. However, if he'd know what he would have heard next, he would've preferred the silence.  
  
Chihiro quietly began to cry, letting her tears fall limply over her eyes. Haku stopped. "Chihiro?"  
  
"You have no idea what my life's been like the last decade." She sobbed quietly. "Chihiro. . . don't cry. . ." he pleaded, helping her sit up and holding her close. "What happened?"  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm a psycho. My stupid sister especially. I've been waiting 10 years just so I can come back and be with you." She sobbed. Haku's heart raced. Did she really mean that? "You've been. . . waiting for me?" Chihiro nodded quickly and continued to cry.  
  
"You're the only one, Haku. The only one I'll ever love like this. I swear it." Haku paused. "I feel the same way." He whispered. Chihiro stopped, staring up at Haku. "I love you." He clarified. "I. . . I love you, too."  
  
Chihiro put her hand on his cheek, pushing his hair back. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to kiss him.  
  
It all happened so fast. Just an hour ago, she wasn't even sure where she was, and here she was with Haku, with her parted lips pressing against his. Just a little longer, and it was like a war between their toungues, and neither could breath. Chihiro felt Haku's hand on her back, slipping her towel off, roaming her bare skin. His mouth left hers, and started to trail kisses across her cheek, down her neck. Meanwhile, Chihiro started to tug on his clothes, slipping them off of him slowly and hesitiantly. It was strange at first, but. . . it just felt so. . . right.  
  
Both fell back on the bed, their kisses becoming more and more passionate by the minute. And at just the right moment, Haku rolled Chihiro under him and hesitantly started to rock his hips against her, completely throwing their virginity away. Chihiro almost couldn't breath. She just couldn't. And it seemed like for the first time in 10 years, there was no problems in her life. They all dissapeared into the night. The best night the two ever had.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Chihiro was rudely awakened by the sun, flowing through the windows. She winced. She hated it when she was awake and no where near ready to get up. She pulled the covers back up on her and snuggled back into the soft sheets, her eyes falling on her beloved. She sighed. She loved him so much. The night before was such a dream come true, she almost didn't believe it happened. She pulled her hand out of the covers and pushed his hair out of his face, accidentally scratching him. He stirred slightly, groaning from the sunbeams. "Shhh." Chihiro whispered softly. Haku sighed. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey." He whispered, taking her into his arms. Chihiro accepted and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. "Morning." She replied just as quiet.  
  
"Chihiro. . . I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Haku smiled. "Really?" Chihiro nodded. "Then can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well . . ." he started. He loosened the hug and looked deeply into her eyes. She was so beautiful to him. Both inside and out. He took her hands in his. "Chihiro, will you. . . will you marry me?" Chihiro's eyes sparkled. She smiled. "Really?" he nodded. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she threw her arms around him. "Of course I will." She whispered, her voice being taken over by her happy tears. Haku smiled and held her tight. And then, for the first time as an engaged couple, they kissed.  
  
~*~  
  
hope ya like it!!! ^^ I'll come out with the next chappy as soon as I can I swear it wont be as long as the last time suki REVIEW PLZ 


End file.
